New Neighbor
by Blakely G
Summary: Alex was finally free from MI6. He was sure he left his past behind, but what happens when a new neighbor shows up with a man he knows all too well? One that he had thought was dead. Slash! Alex/OC! T rating might change for violence in later chapters.


**Hey all! This is my second Fan fiction; my first one was never finished. You probably didn't read it; it was the one with Erich. I forgot about it and when I re-read it I didn't feel it was good enough for finishing. Of course I'll probably finish it anyway, because it's going to bother me now. This one will be better I hope. Criticism is absolutely loved. How can one improve without another helping? Oh, and as I have stated before this is a slash. Boy/Boy. Alex/OC. If you do not like I am sorry, please don't flame my review area. Just kindly tip your hat and bid me a good day. Thank you. After Snakehead, Yassen didn't die, unbeknownst to Alex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider and/or anyone/thing from the series. Anyone else is mine.**

* * *

The sun shone high in the sky, happily shinning on everything below. Its rays that poured down from the sky gave the rude illusion that it was much warmer than it actually was, the only hint of the chill that seeped through the area were the dark clouds that slowly rolled their way over. Despite the cold and the slight threat of rain, a small group of boys ran around a large field outside. Yells could be heard from the group as each one shouted out how the wanted the football they were playing with. All were small, slim, and agile which allowed each to move across the field with the precision that they needed. Almost every boy on the field dreamed of becoming football stars wanting to be able to run on the same field as their hero's had. Out of the boys though, everyone believe only one would make his dream. He was a seventeen year old blonde, with serious brown eyes and a well toned body that he always hid. He was a kind boy who seemed to like his privacy and didn't seem to worry about how many friends he had. He had missed a lot of school a while ago since he was sick often, but he always seemed to come back stronger than before. It had been a long while since his last long disappearance though.

Girls had been seen with the boy off and on, but he never seemed to keep a girlfriend for too long. They always said that he was too secretive and was kind of hard to talk to. Emotions weren't something the young man showed often to girls, or anyone for that matter. He was just there, a guy to hang with on the weekends or someone to help with homework. He didn't stand out in a crowd; in fact it seemed that he worked hard to blend in. He was the coach of the neighborhood soccer team and captain of the school team. He made sure things were done and they were done right. If someone's grades were threatening the chance of a player playing in the next game, he made sure to help them personally. If a player got hurt, he encouraged them that it was nothing and they would be playing again in no time. The boy knew how to make someone happy, how to cheer them up. He seemed to take pride in that and his soccer skills but little else. His grades were one of the highest, but he didn't seem to care. He used to be one of the most popular kids in school before his bout with illness, now he doesn't seem to want that back. All he wanted was a few close friends, soccer, and privacy. All things the kids on the field right now could give him.

"You're all doing a great job guys! Keep up the great work! Now, Tom you left Jordan wide open for a pass! Keep on him! Blake you need to pass the ball! You've had it for ten minutes now! Someone would have stolen it! Kick it high to Garret! Great job!" The young blonde yelled from the goal. He always played goalie when he was in his neighborhood team, it was easier to keep an eye on things that way.

"Hey Alex! Can we brake? My legs are killing me!" One of the boys, Blake, yelled. Blake smiled with relief with he got a nod from Alex.

Blake was the youngest and most troublesome of the group. He was a fifteen year old 'punk' kid who had slipping grades and ignorant parents. He was a very chipper boy though, almost always with a smile on his face. He had a small drinking problem and Alex had caught him smoking more than once, but the boy swore he quit for good. Alex had threatened him with kicking him off the team if he caught him again. Or if he had to help the boy stumble home from a night at a place only he, the guys he partied with, and the good Lord knows. Blake was sort of the rebel type. He had a black and blue Mohawk which he only wore sticking up on the days they had no practice. His eyebrow, bottom lip on both sides, nose, and cartilage were pierced. He had gages in both earlobes; both a size two and he had recently showed the boys the nipple piercings he had gotten. He loved a party and was a bit of a 'player' as Jack would describe him. Girls and boys a like seemed to cling to him with enthusiasm.

Jordan was the shy one of the group. He was much like Alex, always trying to keep to himself. If he could he would have just curl up and live under a rock. Well, that was before he met Alex and Tom. He slowly became more outgoing and eventually decided to join the team Alex had put together. He was quick on his feet and was very good with staying ahead of the boy trying to guard him. He was a tall boy with buzz cut black hair and dull gray eyes. He was slim, but had more muscle than most of the boys. He wasn't a popular kid but he certainly wasn't a nerd. He was a boy very dedicated to his girlfriend that he had for almost four years now and a kind male to everyone he knew.

Garret and Tom were the weird ones in the group. Both cracked jokes to lighten the mood and always tried to keep upbeat. Tom was a brown haired boy with a goofy grin, while Garret had short cut reddish hair and dazzling green eyes. Even though they had the same personality, they were always arguing with each other. It drove Alex up the wall, so they tried to keep it at a minimum on the field. Tom, being the closest to Alex out of all the boys, tried to keep his friend as happy as possible. Garret was slightly jealous of the closeness of the two, but he never spoke about it. He liked Alex, but only as a friend, since he was straight, and he didn't want the boy to think otherwise if he spoke about being jealous. He didn't know if Alex was anti-homosexual or not, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

The last and most, oh how did Alex put it once? I believe he said 'off in the head' or something like that. Well, anyway that would be Chase. Chase was a medium height hazel eyed boy with hair that had been dyed so many times it was now just a dull grayish brown. He was an outgoing, yet quiet kid who never took no for an answer. He claimed many times that he was straight but all had seen him, on more than one occasion, making out with a random guy. He was not close to neither Alex nor the other boys. He had just showed up in the field one day asking to join the team. He had showed Alex his skills and was easily accepted onto the team. He was a stronger player, almost as strong as Alex, and the boy came in handing when the team was having a hard time. He didn't really hang out with them though; he usually just walked off as soon as Alex said practice was over.

Alex knew all of the boy's personalities well and seemed to enjoy listening to them and finding out more about them. As Alex sat down in the goal for break, the rest walked over to join him. The sat around silently for a bit as they drank up their water or sports drinks. Of course Blake had come with a backpack full of energy drinks, which were often gone by the end of the day. He passed them out happily as he rambled on about some club they just had to hit. The boys, except for Chase, groaned. They knew they had no chose but to go with Blake to the club. He would trick them into one way or another, so it was just best from them to just go. Alex sighed and thanked Blake as he was handed an energy drink, looking at he can for a moment before setting it aside. Alex never really like drinks like that and besides they were bad for your health. He watched the others down theirs quickly and silently wondered if the day's practice was over. Chase made the decision for him when he suddenly said his goodbye and walked away.

"That kid's kind of creepy, don't you think?" Blake asked as he watched Chase go. The guys all nodded in agreement. There was something different about the boy, that was sure but Alex had come to the conclusion that he was harmless, and trust me. Alex is a good judge of character.

"What do you want to do now?" Tom asked, looking to Alex for an answer. He was hoping he would suggest something like them all going out for ice cream, but Alex was never really one for sweets. He didn't like many things that could be bad for your health. Coffee though, that was his weakness. Coffee and a good bag of popcorn was his ideal 'junk food meal', as Jack had put it.

"We can go see a movie? Or hang out at the coffee shop?" He said. He gave a shrug since he knew that his suggestions weren't very good. The guys thought about it for a moment before deciding to just go and hang out in the coffee shop. The stood up and gathered their stuff before making their way to their destination.

* * *

Alex and his friends sat in the coffee shop, each one drinking what they had ordered. Blake liked strong coffee, while Tom went for something lighter. Jordan had just ordered a strong tea while Garret went for a smoothie. Alex had deiced on a caramel coffee blend with extra whip cream like usual. They all chatted happily, not worried if they bothered the other people inside the building. It didn't matter to them if the old couple in the corner whispered and glanced in their direction or if the man on the laptop shot them annoyed looks as though he was downing something important and they were disrupting him. Even the cute girl sitting at the table next to them, who rolled her eyes at their loud laughter, didn't seem to bother their conversation. They were used to the weird stares from strangers so it didn't worry them anymore. They were there to just have fun and forget about everyone else, and that's what they did.

"Alright Alex it's your turn! Truth or dare?" Blake asked as he sat back down, pocketing the phone number he managed to get from the cashier.

"I'll have to say truth." Alex said with a smile. He wasn't in the mood for doing anything really embarrassing in front of the pretty blonde at the next table.

"Alright then, let's see…" Blake tapped his chin with pointer finger as he tried to think. Before he could say anything though the door opened and all the boys looked over.

In the door was a girl, no wait a guy, about their age. He was very feminine looking with a girlish face and figure. His very flat chest and short hair was the only way you could tell his gender. He was wearing a plain blue shirt that clung to him nicely, with tight blue and black tiger striped pants. Blue and black bracelets donned his wrist and to finish the outfit he wore a pair of blue and black high heels. The boy glanced over at Alex's table and caught the blonde's eyes. He gave a smile and a wink before walking up the counter to order his drink. As soon as the boy was no longer looking everyone at Alex's table leaned forward and began to whisper.

"Is that a boy?" Was Blake's question.

"Well, yeah! Look at his chest. It's obviously not a girl!" Garret answered.

"I think he likes you Alex!" Blake said with a smirk, elbowing his friend playfully.

Alex blushed and hit his friend back with a glare. He looked up at the boy at the counter and raised his eyebrow. He had never seen him around, but he looked to be their age. Maybe he just moved in? Alex had no clue, but for some reason he wanted to find out. The boy looked back over and saw Alex looking at him, giving a small cute smile. He turned back to grab his coffee and walked over to their table. Alex was impressed with how well the boy walked in those heels, knowing he would never be able to do it. He would have fallen flat on his face as soon as he stepped into them. He heard the guys whispering until the boy walked up to the table.

"Hello!" He chirped happily, not seeming to care that the guys were giving him weird looks and glancing at the high heels. Alex heard an accent in the boy's voice, but it was so slight Alex couldn't make it out. The blonde examined the new boy and frowned, he looked so familiar but Alex couldn't put his finger on it.

"Uh, hey." Was Alex's reply. The boys all said their hellos before bombarding the male with questions.

"Are you new here?"

"How come we haven't seen you around?"

"What's your name?"

"What's with the shoes?"

"Are you gay?"

The boy just laughed and asked if he could sit with them. They all said sure and the boy pulled up a chair. He sat down and drank some coffee before starting to talk.

"Let's see if I can remember all of your questions." He began with a smile, "Yes I am new here. You haven't seen me because my father and I just moved in. My name is Jamie and these are new shoes so I thought I'd ware them around my new town. What was the last one? If I was gay?"

The boys nodded slowly at Jamie who giggled in return. He didn't seem to mind all the question, in fact he seemed happy to share. He told them that he was indeed homosexual and was happy with his sexuality. He laughed when Blake bluntly asked him if he's had sex with another guy. Jamie said no and Blake seemed relieved. He began sharing how his father thought it was better from them if they moved out here, and told them where they were now living. When he said the street name, Alex raised an eyebrow. That was close to his house. Jordan politely asked where he was from, his answer making Alex's head spin. The accent and the familiar look fell into place.

"My father was born in Russia, but I was born somewhere in the United States. We moved back to Russia when I was around one. My father travels a lot though, so I've been just about everywhere. It was a spur of the moment thing to move to England." Jamie explained. Alex excused himself and went into the bathroom where he splashed cold water onto his face. Was that kid as Alex believed? Was he related to Yassen?

* * *

**Well that's chapter one! Ask questions, give critiques, comment, whatever you like. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
